Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time
by NatMan360
Summary: A story based on the gamepolt of OoT This is my first Story First chapters extremely short, but the rest is long. Will be updating constatly and please R&R. My proofing won't be really god till I finished the story. Then I will really worry abot the pro
1. Start Of A New Adventure

Legend Of Zelda

Ocarina Of Time

Chapter 1 - Start of a New Adventure

Once upon a time in the land of Hyrule. I, the Great Deku Tree grew ill and needed help. I asked a fairy named Navi to get the boy who didn't have his own fairy yet. His name was Link. Navi flyed around looking hard for the house Link lived in. When the fairy came to Link's house, Link was alseep. Navi tried her hardest to wake Link up. After 5 minutes of flying around, Link finally woke up.

After Link and Navi introduced to each other, Navi came with Link to go see me. When he got to the trail. The Koriki mayor, Mido, was there guarding the trail. Mido said that Link has to be equipped with a sword and sheild. So Link started to head back up to the cave that he used to play in when he was little. He was told to never open the chest. But Link went and opened the chest and to his surprise, it had the koriki sword.

Link now had a sword, now all he needs is his sheild. He went to his house and fished up rupees. There was a Deku Sheild Link could buy. So Link got out his 40 rupees and bought the sheild. Link is now going to head back to the Great Deku Tree.

Your back again" sneered Mido. Link replied "I got everything you said I needed so let me through. Mido gives him a nod and moves out of the way. Link will now meet me for the first time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Only this chapter is 1st peron. And this is gonna be the shortest chapter. Please R&R. 


	2. A New Task Ahead

Chapter 2 - A New Task Ahead

Link approches the Great Deku tree and Navi flies up to him and says "Great Deku tree, sorry we are late, but we are here now." Then with a sigh the Great Deku tree responses, " Navi, you and Link may be to late, but I can tell you this. A man named Ganondorf came to me and asked for a stone which I couldn't give him. So then he cast an evil curse upon me. Navi and Link, you must enter in my mouth and fight the evil inside of me. Then while he was talking, The Great Deku tree's mouth hit the ground and Navi and Link ventured inside not knowing what was in there.

When Link and Navi first stepped in, they noticed a web type floor. Then Navi spoke to Link " It looks like there may be another room down there. If we get high enough we should be able to jump through it and land down there." Link looks around and out of the corner of his eye, he spots a viney type surface. " Navi, do you think we could climb this?" Link asked starring at the viney surface. Then Navi spoke " It might be able to climb it, your'll never no if yo don't try."

Then Link got to the top and goes to a door then speaks." Navi, why would the Great Deku tree have doors in him?". " I really don't know why. It's not he has people go in his mouth everyday." Navi replied. Link notices a small creature. Then a deku nut comes flying and hits Link right in the head. Link draws out his sheild and his sword fo the first time. Link went to strike the small creature with his sword, it went underground. " Pansy" Link muttered as he started walking away from the creature. Then Navi stopped Link and said. "Link, that small creature is called a deku scrub, it hides underground when it feels threatened. So to get it, when it spits a deku nut at you, bouce it back at him with your sheild." Link backed away from the deku scrub intill he popped out again. Link did what Navi said and it worked. After Link hit it the deku scrub came out his hole and ran around. Link went a stood in his hhole intill the deku scrub came back. Since Link was standing in its hole, it had no where to go. Then the scrub spoke." Please, let me go. I'll never do it again, plus I tell you a cool sercet for releasing me. If you jump off a high cliff, roll when you make contact with the ground, you won't get hurt. Cool eh? But I warn you, if the cliff is to high it won't work and you might end up hurting yourself. Try at your own risk." "Thanks for the tip" Link said as he walks away.

Link opens the door that the deku scrub was at. "What's that weird floating platform doing there?" Link asked Navi. "Proably so the people can reach the ledge that's in front of us. When Link jumped on the platform, it starting to shake. So Link quickly ran and jumped to the other ledge, with the platform quickly falling apart behind him. When Link reached the ledge, he noticed a chest. He wandered over to it and opened it. Inside of it was the Fairy Slingshot. Then Link turned to Navi and said. " Look what I found, looks like it cna shoot deku seeds". Then Link found a bunch of seeds on the ground and started to shoot them everywhere. Then Navi hit Link on the shoulder and said."Now how are we suppose to get over there? You just had to go all superhero and use the platform". Then Link notices a ladder that's hanging above the way they came in."What would happen if I shoot the ladder with my slingshot?" Link asked Navi."Maybe it will fall down and we can use it." Navi replied. So Link took aim at the ladder and hit it a couple of times, then the ladder started to fall. When it hit the ground, Link put it back up and they both climbed it and went through the door the entered through. Then they went through the next door which took them back out to the first place they came in.

They got back into the main area when Navi said. " Link, we should look around and if we can find another viney place to climb up because I don' think it's high enough". "Ok" Link replied. So they looked around for alittle then about 3 minutes later. Link found another wall of vines. When Link went to climb it he noticed that there were ither creatures on it. So Link pulled out his slingshot and took aim and the creatures. As Link took them down one by one Navi explained to Link that those are skullutla's that he was shooting down. When the wall was clear. Link started climbing and when he got to the top Navi decided that it was high enough. So Link took a deep breath and jumped. He had to make sure he hit the middle of the web or else it wouldn't break. When Link finally jumped off he let out a huge scream."AHHHHHHHH". Then Link felt the web type floor and the felt it ripping. "It worked" Link exclaimed. Then Link fell into a 5 foot deep pond that was under the webbing.

Link popped his head out of the water looking around. While Link was looking, he saw a little ledge that raised out of the water. Link swam to the ledge and climbed up. Then Navi said in a questioning tone."See that web over there? Maybe we cna burn it with something." After Navi said that Link started looking around for anything that will create fire. While he was looking around. He spotted a switch. When Link stepped on it, the torch that was behind it lit, burning the web. "We can use this fire to burn the web across the pond!" Navi said."How?" Link said with a weird look on his face."Do you have any deku sticks?" Navi asked. "Yeah, what should i do with it?" Link replired with a unsure tone."You can catch the stick on fire and run and jump to the other ledge and burn the web." Navi said with a confident

voice. So Link ran up to the torch and caught the stick on fire and then ran and jumped onto the other ledge. Then when he made it. He hit the web with the flaming stick and when he did. The web burnt down, revealing new door.

When Link walked in the door, he saw other deku scrub. Link drew his sword and sheild and tried the same tactic he used against the last one. It worked first time. The deku scrub ran around like crazy. While the scrub was running around, Link ran and stood in its hole so it couldn't get back in. When the deku scrub came back, he said the same thing as the other one."Please forgive me, i'll never do it again, if you release me. I will also tell you this cool sercet. In order to get past my brothers you must hit them in the right order. That order is two, three and one. An easy way to remeber is, twenty-three is number one." said the scrub. After the scrub finshed talking, it ran through the door that Link and Navi came through. Link was on his way out when he noticed that the door was locked."Why is this door locked?" Link asked Navi."Link, look up above the door, its an eye. Shoot at it with your slingshto and see what happens." Navi replied looking at the switch. So Link pulled out his slingshit and took aim."Bingo" Link said as he hit the switch when all of a sudden the door became unlocked. Link and Navi then went into the next room.

Link walked forward, when all of a sudden he heard something drop. Link looked around when of a sudden Navi yelled "Move!". Link did was Navi said. He just dodged the egg by a half a foot. Then him and Navi ran across the room while dodging the many eggs as the fell. Navi and Link both rushed to a hole they both found. Link and Navi just fit through it. When they got out of the hole, Navi said"Link look, it's more web type flooring. Lets find something to burn it with." "Ok" Link said looking around as hard as he could. While he was looking around, he found a box. Link tried something. He pushed the box off the edge into the water. When Link did that it gave a way back up to the ledge. Link jumped noticing that the torch he lit earlier was stil lit. So Link caught his deku stick on fire and ran toward the other ledge. Link jumped up on the box and ran to the web type flooring. While having he deku stick still lit. He striked the web wit hthe burning stick. This causes it to burn. Link fell through it and landed in another 3 foot pond.

When Link got out of the water. He noticed that there were tree deku scrubs in a line. "Link, this must be that deku scrubs brothers."Navi questioned."Yes, there are Navi" Link told her. "Do you remeber the order?" Navi asked

Link. " Yes, 2, 3 ,1." Link replied back. So Link walked up to where the deku scrubs are lined up. Link hit the second one in the row first. Then the one at the end. Which left the first one in line left. When Link hit the last one. It got up and ran around. So Link went and ran into the hole and waited for the scrub to come back. When the scrub got back. It said "How did you know our password? Did one of my other brothers above tell you?" "Yes, one of them did. Now I think you should open the door behind you" Link told the scrub. When Link finished talking. The scrubs ran off and the door opened.

Link and Navi walked into a dark room which had no doors. When Link and Navi walked far enough the door closed down behind them. Then Navi turned to Link and said "Link, listen. You can hear something crawling on the ceiling." As they kept walking. Link saw a bright dot. When Link went to look at it. A big spider like creature jumped down. " This must be Queen Gomha. The Great Deku Tree told me about her. You have to stun her then strike her eye." Navi told Link. So Link took out a neku nut he found a threw it. It made a blinding flash, which stunned the queen. Link ran and striked the queen with his sword. When she became unstunned, Link did the same thing. After repeating his plan over and over. The queen finally died. After Link defeated her. A blue portal came down and Link stepped in it. It took him right out infront of the Great Deku Tree again.


	3. To The Castle

Chapter 3 - To The Castle

"Link and Navi. Even though you were brave enough to defeat all the evil that was inside of me. I am still very ill from the curse. My end is near. So before I go. I want you to go see princess Zelda." The Great Deku Tree says. As Link and Navi turn around and walk away. The Great Deku Tree spoke to Link again. " Link, I want you to take the stone that the man wanted so basd that he set this evil curse upon me." After the Great Deku Tree finished talking. A bright green light appeared over Link's head. When he touched the light. It turned into a stone. With one last breath the Great Deku Tree said. " Now that you have a the stone...go...see...princess...Zelda. Goodbye...Link. Goodbye Navi... Then The Great Deku Tree turns a really dark gray. " He must of died." said Link to Navi. " Anyways, he wanted us to go to see princess Zelda. Let's get a move on." Navi told Link. On Link's way out. They were stopped by Mido. " What happened to the Great Deku Tree? Did he die! Mido asked. " Yes, during one of the nights an evil man got to him and put an evil curse upon him because he had a stone that the man wanted, but he didn't didn't give it to him. So then man cast the curse on him. That's how he died" Link told Mido with a sad tone in his voice. "Link, we must be going now. We have to get the across the other side of Hyrule field." Navi told Link. When Link heard that him and Navi rushed to the exit. When Link got on the bridge. He saw Saria."Link" she said." I always knew that one day you would leave this forest. So I am going ot give you this ocarina so you won't forget me." "Thanks Saria." Link says looking at his new fairy ocarina. "I will come back to visit you Saria." Link said. After Link finished talking, Navi closed in by Link's ear and said. " Let's go now." So they both ran. Soon enough, they were both in hyrule field.

Link and Navi both looked at each other, amazed at the fact how big Hyrule field was."I never thought it was this big." Navi said to Link. " Neither did I" Link replied back. "Link, I think I remebr the Great Deku Tree telling me a long time ago that the castle was north from our forest. Let's head that way first." Navi told Link."Ok" Link yelled already running in the wroung direction. " Link!" Navi yelled as loud as she could. Link turned and said " What do you want?". " Your going the wrong way. Your suppose to follow this trail on the ground here." Navi said pointed down to the ground. Link then started running in the right direction. Link notied it was getting dark and said to Navi. " We proably won't make it there before dark. We might have to sleep outside." " That's fine with me." Navi said not caring. So by the time they got to the bridge, it was dark. So Link and Navi both hundled together. Navi sleeping in Link's hat. When day broke, Link was awakened by the noise of the drawbridge. Link woke Navi up and they both went into Hyrule market for the first time.

When Link first stepped into the market, He almost hit someone. So Link dodged the person and kept on looking around and being careful not to run in to any other people. The first thing Link actually notice was the shooting range. He asked Navi if he was alou to go in and Navi replied with "sure". When Link and Navi entered into the range. Link noticed that it was a slingshot shooting range. So he brought out 15 rupees and handed them over to the merchant. He went over and stepped on the shooting platform and got his slingshot ready. The first thign ti come up was 1 green rupee sitting there. Link took aim and hit it first try. Then the one after that was a blue one the came up beside the green one of the left. Link hit it causing another blue one to come up on the other side. Link took aim and missed it with his first shot, but then he shot another one quickly and hit it on it's way down. Then another green popped up in the middle ad it jumped in the air. Link hit it not problem. Then 2 blue ones came up at once and Link hit both of them too. Then he spotted 2 pink rupees go by in the back on the range. Link hit the first one and kept his slingshot aimed for the next one."two more left" Link said as he was hitting the rupees. The final two came up where the past to where. Except this time there we going alittle bit faster. Link took to careful shots and hit the final 2 rupees."Fantastic" the merchant said as he was handing something over to Link. It was a seed bag. Now Link could hold more deku seeds then before. Now he can hold 30. Link said thanks on hs way out the door. When they got back out into the market place Navi said."Now can we go to the castle?". Link replied back. "Yes, I guess we should get going". So Navi and Link both set off for the castle which was north of the hyrule maket. 


End file.
